


Batgirl

by Kikinu



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres mujeres diferentes, una misma identidad.</p><p>La primera vez que las tres Batgirls se pusieron la capa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



La primera vez que Barbara se pone el traje, lo único que siente es adrenalina.

Esto es algo completamente nuevo en su vida y la perspectiva de luchar contra el crimen de Gotham hace que se estremezca de la emoción. El spandex se siente bien contra su piel y Babs nunca se había sentido tan atrevida en toda su vida. A su padre posiblemente le daría un infarto si supiera que en vez de estar estudiando en su cuarto está patrullando las calles vestida como una versión femenina del murciélago.

Nunca se había sentido tan útil antes, sabiendo que por primera vez va a poder hacer algo real para ayudar a su padre y a Batman a detener a los criminales de la ciudad.

Es, posiblemente, uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

 

La primera vez que Cassandra se pone el traje, lo único que siente es alivio.

Quizás esta es la forma en la que va a poder redimirse de su pasado, de la vida que han toma sus manos. Quizás, con la ayuda de Batman y todo su equipo, puedo finalmente encausar su existencia para ayudar a los demás, para ponerle un fin al crimen que infecta el mundo. Quizás así, con esta nueva identidad (con esta nueva familia), pueda redimirse de todas las cosas que hizo a causa de lo que le inculcó su padre.

Quizás finalmente su vida está tomando el rumbo que ella quiere.

Es, posiblemente, uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

 

La primera vez que Stephanie se pone el traje, no sabe qué sentir.

Solemnidad, tal vez. Hubo dos antes que ella con esta identidad, cada una perfecta a su manera para el trabajo. Amó ser Spoiler, pero esto es un nivel completamente nuevo, al infinitamente más importante. La ciudad quiere y respeta a la chica de los murciélagos, la temen y la admiran a partes iguales.

Emoción, quizás. Nunca creyó que alguien iba a pedirle que tomara el manto. Cass es su amiga, pero jamás imaginó que le pediría esto, que confiara en ella a tal punto de pedirle que tome su lugar en la ciudad.

Tristeza, también. Porque este es el traje de Cassandra y pensar que jamás volverá a usarlo es algo que le rompe un poco el corazón.

Luego de unos segundos mirándose al espejo, Steph sabe lo que siente.

Es, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.


End file.
